Voluntary Chaos
by Xanie
Summary: The gang is given a mission to 'volunteer' at the Academy's daycamp, which is in the Konoha Family program. With twelve highlyskilled Jounins having to take care of only six kids, there's no way it's gonna be chaotic, right? Hell no. HIATUS
1. Monstrosity

**Yosh! I made another fic, and I hope you'll like it. If you have ideas of what you want in this fic to happen, you should PM them to me or something, and I'll see if I can put it in there. I already have the first three to four chapters planned out, but not exactly typed up yet, so you could still make requests, and I could still make changes. You could even make suggestions for fillers, if you want. Anywho, I'm gonna let you read my fic now, and plese do me the honour of you reviewing. Enjoy, R&R, and have a great day! Ja ne!**

-17-

Monstrosity. Complete monstrosity.

That's what those ANBU brats are. They're chaos on feet.

BAM!

Okay, scratch that. Thay're _utter_ chaos on feet.

How did this happen? Well, it all, and I mean all, started with the Godaime Hokage. Let's look back to the morning this 'mission' was given, shall we? Cue flashback ripple!

**FLASHBACK** ooooo

"You are all to participate in this mission. As you all know, we are holding a Konoha Family program. As such, you are to volunteer to be the leaders of our camp for four and five year olds. I know most of you won't voluntarily accept, especially the guys, so instead I'm giving it as a mission."

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Temari of the Sand, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino are all standing in the Hokage's office. She just gave them their latest mission. All the girls - even the most boyish ones - are looking pretty excited about it, especially Ino and Sakura. The guys? They were looking like the complete opposites of their girlfriends. Yes, they're couples! Didn't I tell you that yet? Oh well, if I didn't, then gomen nasai, minna!

"YATTA!" cheered Ino and Sakura. They love kids. Kiba and Itachi groaned in response to their own mates' excitement.

"This daycamp thing is just another word for babysitting, isn't it?" Tenten deadpanned.

"No duh!" answered the Godaime, who was yet again drinking sake. I believe she's on her second bottle now since she started on her first one five minutes ago.

"Who exactly are included in this. . . mission, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked, formal as ever.

"Well, there's Shiranui Tataka, Hatake Asako, Sarutobi Kurisutaru, Maito Kinezumi, and Hayate Toru. And my wonderful genius of a son, Kouen!" the Godaime counted off, saying her son's name like the proud mom she is.

"Whose first word was _**Icha Icha**_," said Naruto, snickering with everyone else.

"Urusai, Naruto!"

"Why do we have to be stuck with this mission? We're all Jounin level already, surely you don't need Jounin Elite to babysit kids, do you? Why can't the Genins and Chuunins do it?" asked an irritated Kiba.

"Most of Konoha shinobi are also on the Konoha Family program. Being so, Chuunins are all taking Genins as apprentices. As such, all of them are pretty busy. ANBU are on a big S-rank mission, so they prettymuch _need_ babysitters, and you are them!" the Godaime replied happily, the fourth bottle of alcohol she has consumed in the last ten minutes of the mission briefing clearly getting to the best of her composure.

"How about you and Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-baachan?" countered Naruto. The Godaime Hokage's right eyebrow twitched. "I don't think you're going to or are even allowed to leave the village. I know how Pervy Sage's brain works. Follow up on Kouen, I suppose?" he continued with mock seriousness, while the others - okay, Neji, Sasuke and Itachi smirked - snickered at the Hokage's growing blush.

"URUSAI, NARUTO NO BAKA!"

**END FLASHBACK**ooooo

Yeah, that's what happened. And now they're stuck with babysitting these kids for a full week. Uh-huh, even bedtime. Well, not exactly, but let me tell you about that when the time comes, ne?

Now, where were we? Ah, yes, monstrosity.

It's the first day of the so-called daycamp, and guess what? They're hating it already. Even Ino and Sakura. The whole gang was staring at the overly hyperactive kids, wondering whoever said that little kids are angels must have never met one in person or been left in a house with one before in their entire life. Or probably just insane. That is, until Shikamaru spoke up. Yeah, Shikamaru. he was the first one to speak up. Amazed? Me too.

"Hey, somebody think of something to make these troublesome kids calm the hell down." ha said lazily, his arm all the while around Temari's waist.

"How about snacks? Let them stuff their faces so they'll feel drowsy, then calm down, then sleep!" Ino asked. Everyone agreed. Anything to make them calm down. Anything, anything at all. Even Sakura didn't retort, as any idea to calm them down is good if you have six hyperactive children running around at 500kph.

"Minna! Minna, calm down!" Tenten shouted over the noise. Nobody heard her. Well, Neji did, seeing that he cringed and put the arm around Tenten's waist up so he could cover his ears, but none of the kids did. "Calm the hell down, dammit!" she yelled again, protruding a kunai and a few shuriken from her holster. As soon as they saw the Weapons Mistress of Konoha _actually_ holding weapons ready to be flung anytime, the kids quieted down. For a small bunch of four and five-year olds, they make a pretty large ruckus. "Thank you." Tenten said sweetly, still having her weapons at the ready.

"How about snack time, huh?" Naruto asked, trying to ease the kids' fear, as well as his.

"Hai!" all the kids agreed, grinning like idiots.

-17-

_**A/N: **_**Yosh! My first multi-chapter story ever! I know the flashback looks longer than the chronological part of the story, but I think that's only because there's more dialogue in the flasback than the other parts. Anywho. . . Like it? Hate it? Wanna flame it? Constructive criticism? Anything at all? Please review! Review are important to me, so even just a plain and simple 'hi' or 'whatever, your story stinks,but I'm gonna make a request so I can make it better' is gonna make my day. If it's extra long, my whole week.**

**About the kids' names, tell me if you want me to put who are their parents and stuff on the start of every chapter, so all of us won't get confused of who's who. How about that, hm? Think about it, then tell me if you want to.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, ja ne!**

**--Xanie XD**


	2. How The Heck Do We Make Them Calm Down?

_**A/N**_**: Another chapter done! Yay! Enjoy! And remember: Gaara-chan as a neko is sooooo kawaii!!!!! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I might own **_**Voluntary Chaos**_**, but I still don't own **_**Naruto**_**. Waaaah!!!! **(It just occured to me thatI keep on forgetting to put disclaimers, sothere you go!)

**-17-**

"INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Gomen, gomeeeeen!!! Tell me, how in Kami-sama's sake am I supposed to know that they would ask for s'mores, then hoark the chocolate and the whole bag of marshmallows down before we even get a hold on the graham crackers?" Ino asked, ducking her head away from the glares the others are giving her. The only person not currently glaring at her was her boyfriend Kiba, who she was hiding behind.

"I have no fuckin' idea, pig!" Sakura yelled, making all the kids stop running around, staring at her wide-eyed.

Itachi sweatdropped, and reprimanded Sakura for her little speech, "Sakura, watch the language, this fic's only rated K+, T, tops."

"Oh. . . Gomen-nasai, minna-san!" Sakura apologized, blushing. The kids then started running again.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Not you, baka! The readers!È Sakura exclaimed, raising a chakra-filled fist, ready to pound Naruto, or at leastmake a Naruto-sized hole on the wall.

"Oh, well, that's still alright then, ne?"

"I guess. . . Whatever. . ." Sakura sighed, dropping her chakra-filled fist in defeat.

"Well?" Temari asked after everyone sighed out of exasperation, Naruto of relief. He gets to live a little longer!

"Well what?" Hanabi countered. These kids are starting to piss her off. Seriously, what were those ANBU doing in their free time? Why not start training their kids for one? Surely she, her neechan and niisan weren't like that when they were their age? She doesn't know about Neji, but she knows for sure tha Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga Clan Head and her father, started training her and her sister as soon as they can walk and talk. She also has a hunch Neji started training around that time too, if not earlier.

"How do we get these monstrosities they call children to sit and calm down?" Temari answered, equally irritated at the kids. Thay sat there for a few minutes, thinking. Until Naruto started muttering, that is.

"Sit. . . Sit down. . . I know!" Naruto exclaimed, right out of the blue.

"You know the rules Naruto, no perverted stuff!" Sakura reminded him.

"At least not in front of the kids. . . I mean you and Hinata can do anything you want later, we don't mind. . ." Ino trailed off. "Okay, I'm going to shut up now!" she added, seeing Naruto, Neji, Hanabi, and even Hinata's glares on her.

"That's the best idea you've had the whole day so far. . ." muttered Shikamaru.

"Shut up, lazy ass! You might be a genius, but you're still lazy! So there!" Ino huffed.

"She got you down pat, Shikamaru," Temari smirked, giving Shikamaru a peck on the cheek.

"Troublesome woman, won't ever shut up," Shikamaru mumbled, turning his head so Temari could kiss him on the lips instead.

"Alright, getting back on Naruto's idea. . . By the way, what _is_ aruto's idea?" Sakura asked, getting back on the subject.

"N-naruto-kun, I think now's a good time to tel us about y-your idea," Hinata suggested, finally speaking up.

"Wha--? Oh, right! My idea!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly trying desperately to remember what his idea was. He wouldn't want to die in the hands of irritated comrades, now, would he?

"Well? What is it?" asked Tenten, getting impatient. These kids are getting on everyone's nerves, come to think of it.

"Maybe we should let them do crafts," Naruto suggested, actually serious.

"Dobe, thay're ANBU brats. What makes you think they'd sit down and do such a simple thing as crafts when since they were still in diapers, and don't know how to walk and talk yet, thay already know how to thow kunai?" Sasuke interjected, eyes shifting from watching the kids to Naruto.

"Aahhh. . . The good ol' days when they were still quiet. . . Deadly, yes, but quiet. . ." Hanabi sighed. Reminiscing those 'good ol' days' let her return to her old, happy demeanor. Training obsessed like Neji, and somehow power-hungry most likely influenced by Sasuke, yes, but happy and cheerful all the same. She leaned against the latter said prodigy, who in turn put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"They already knew how to throw kunai when they were still itt-bitty babies, teme? Cool!" exclaimed Naruto,while the others sweatdropped. It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to do a facepalm, let alone bang his head on a pillar or the wall. Instead, he sighed.

"Point is, dobe, do you really think they'd just sit down and do crafts when they could be out there, wreaking havoc?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's give it a try. Who knows, it might just work. I mean, which kid doesn't like making crap that you can give your parents to annoy them?" Sakura asked, looking around. What she saw was people looking at her like she grew a second head. With bright blue hair. "What? That's what I do to my crafts in pre-Academy, annoy my parents with it. . ." she replid, looking sheepish.

"Okay, let's all give it a try then, shall we?" Temari asked. Everyone agreed, some somewhat reluctantly. "Minna! Minna!"

"MINNA, SHUT THE HELL UP, CALM THE FUCK DOWN, AND FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, LISTEN UP, DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, fist at the ready. Took about mood swings. Immediately, all the sugar-rushed kids stopped what they were doing, and stared at her, dumbfounded. "Thank you!" Sakura asked waaaaay too sweetly.

"Sakura, now I think it's _your_ turn to calm down, ne?" Itachi said from behind her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and nuzzling her neck. Hinata took this as an opportunity to tell the kids what they are all going to do next.

"Minna, do you guys want to make crafts?" Hinata asked, surprisingly not stuttering.

"Hai!" exclaimed the three girls, Asako, Kinezumi and Toru.

"Whatever," Kurisutaru responded. "I don't really care, as long as I can stay seated. Running around is way too. . ." He looked around, his gaze stopping on Shikamaru. ". . . Troublesome." They all realized only he and Tataka were the only ones not running around. Tataka was running before, but he got tired of what they were doing, since he wanted some action. No,not _that_ way, hentais!

"Kami-sama, Shikamaru, Kuri-kun had been spending way too much time with you," commented Ino.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm the only one besides Hinata that Kurenai-sensei can trust to babysit him _properly_," he replied, stressing the last word of his statement, making Ino blush in embarassment. The members of Team Eight and Team Ten used to take turns babysitting Kurisutau when his mother is on missions, but since some _incidents_ occured, Kurenai trusted only Hinata and Shikamaru not to endanger her and the late Asuma's son's life.

"Can't we just train? I need to get stronger, you know. Plus I still need to study. 'Kaa-san's been teaching me the latest medical stuff." Tataka said, irritated. They all stared at him, amazed.

"Matte, let me get this straight." Tenten broke the silence. Tataka nodded for her to go on. "You're four years old, power-hungry, training-obsessed, and also a medic?" Tataka nodded again in confirmation. "Amazing." Everone else nodded in agreement, even the egotists. Apparently, they were all thinking the same thing.

"What kind of crafts, Hinata-neechan?" Kouen asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a perverse manner. Instantly, Hinata blushed beet red.

"The kind that takes your dirty little perverted thought _and_ hands off my girlfriend, Kouen," Naruto replied, pouting and grabbing Hinata away fron the little guy, earning a squeak from the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh, Naruto-niichan! Nice to see you are. . . Well," the blonde four-year-old commented, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He was obviously disappointed to realize that Naruto was there. That meant less time for him to make a move on Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Naruto replied, completely ignoring the fact that Kouen just lied.

"Well then, crafts it is!" Hinata interrupted, stopping the brewing immature fight that has a tendency to happen.

"Uh-huh!"

"Whatever."

"Sure thing, baby."

"Fine, but give us training time later."

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Ino exclaimed, enthusiastically, pointing a finger to the sky, bringing it down to point at the hallway. Allt he kids, except Kurisutaru and Tataka, ran ahead.

**-17-**

_**A/N:**_** Yosh, chapter two is duuuuuuh-uhn! Hopefully you guys review, but I'm not going to plead. For now. XD Sorry I took so long to update, but I was thinking of deleting this. But I guess I just don't want to waste my work, so I continued. Well, here it is!**

**Also, I have two new fics I'm going to post sooner orlater, hopefully sooner. One is called **_**Wake Up**_**, a NejiTen fanfic. The other one is called **_**Getsuei Saishi**_**, a SasuSaku fic. Please check out my account to see the full summary of each. I promise they would both be longer than my average of 1,600 words. Hopefully it would reach 2,000. Hehe. Oh well. See yah next time, guys, ja!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Together They're Monstrous, Divided They're Angelic. . .**


End file.
